Childish Dreams
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: AU. He was swimming, swimming freely in the vast blue ocean.  6927


Childish Dreams

**AN:** I started this a long time ago but didn't find inspiration to finish it till now. Enjoy~

* * *

He was swimming. The world through his heterochromatic eyes was aqua blue-green, filtered with dazzling beams of sunlight dancing through the water. Pink coral twisted their way up, while all around him, red sea fans fluttered lazily in a nonexistent breeze. Colorful fish darted through these natural mazes, their scales flashing in the corners of his eyes. Only then did he notice he had been swimming quite differently than normal. He twisted his body upward to look and was greeted by the sight of glittering iridescent scales capped by a powerful translucent fishtail. Muscles rippled throughout his new appendage, although he knew that it ended at his waist. Instead of his regular leather jacket and camouflage shirt, they were replaced by a gauzy cloth that draped itself across his torso and edgy jewelry that were made from a foreign metal. His cerulean blue hair was tied back with a net-like material.

A familiar warmth entered his hand. He savored the cool grip of his trident, the cold metal radiating an aura of deadly beauty. It glinted brighter than anything else in the ocean, the elegantly curved tips razor sharp. At least something was known in this strange bizarre world that he was in.

Flashing lights danced around in the murky blue in the distance. Crimson red, twilight grey, midnight blue, mystic purple, forest green, sunshine yellow, and amber orange beat in random flashes to a booming tune. He could feel his eardrums pounding with the extremely loud music. Swimming toward the lights, he could make out a faint outline of something vast. Towering spires of grey porous rock curled their way up from the pale sandy ocean floor, colorful jewels of the deep embedded deep within the walls. At the tip of each spire, a large crystal the height of a human emitted a soft, golden blue light. There were at least eight of these magnificent spires curling upwards in random directions. Surrounded by these guardians, the center of the palace arched gracefully into the sky, a colorful slab of pink marble contrasting against the grey of the other structures and the blue of the clear ocean behind it. Now he could see that the flashes of light he saw in the distance came from the walls of the spires themselves; the gems embedded within them twinkled with brilliant bursts of light. All around the palace, swarms of merpeople swam in. Charming maidens of the sea glided gracefully through the water, their bright hair twisted with shells and gems and their torsos draped with colorful expensive gauzy cloth. The dappled sunlight played off their colorful gems. They giggled among themselves as they saw the mermen ogling at them, some coyly winking long-lashed eyes. The mermen wandered about, whether alone or in a group. Fair, muscular, and tan, they mingled amidst themselves. Joining the large group of merpeople in front of the intricate coral gates, he looked curiously upon the sight before him. In the large courtyards in front of the palace, groups of merpeople danced amongst themselves. Different hues of scales flashed, bodies moved to the beat, while hair and clothing drifted lazily around the owners. In front, there was a large stage on which a group performed. He recognized the popular group "AQUI" performing their latest hit song. More merpeople cheered and swam away to join the other dancers in front of the stage. He himself moved forward and mingled with others. Females winked boldly at him with their large eyes and beckoned him slyly to join them. He smiled, but politely refused. This continued as he moved through the crowd.

Grabbing a flute of what looked like champagne from a nearby waiter, he took a cautious sip from it and plugged back in the carved stopper to stop the drink from flowing out again. It was tangy with a nice lemony aftertaste. He sipped appreciatively from the green flute with brown coarse net wrapped upon it in a criss-cross pattern. The whole effect was rather pretty. This party must've had fortunes spent on it, he mused. The deep bellows of a conch shell broke him out of his shallow thoughts. Suddenly, everyone around him fell silent, the band included.

"All hail their majesties!"

A herald crowed. The crowd parted- _like Moses parting the Red Sea _he thought with amusement- as three figures came swimming through. The first figure had a gold crown resting on his head, set to match with his golden scales. From the regal set of his chin and his demeanor, any idiot could tell that he was of royal blood. The second figure had a delicate silver crown- the smaller twin of the golden one- resting upon her brow while her silvery fish scales glimmered. A face with smile lines radiated kindness, but royalty as well. His eyes followed their passing until it came to rest upon the third figure. Widening ever so slightly, he took in their delicate frame. A petite, pale face not yet touched by the wrinkles of age radiated purity and beauty. The slight slim body that tapered into slender fingers and ended in scales of opaque exquisiteness that every time sunlight bounced off of one, they glimmered and threw tiny rainbows into ripples of the water. The overall beauty in the person took his breath away. He- or she, he couldn't tell due to the draping of cloth hiding their body- charmingly smiled at everyone. He could faint from the brightness of that smile. Everyone else threw admiring glances or half-hearted envious glances toward the small person.

"Make way for their majesties and the princess!"

Ah, so it was a girl. They mingled into the crowds like normal merpeople, requesting songs from the band and chatting with others. Gradually, the merpeople recovered from the mild shock- he suspected that their majesties did this very often since everyone recovered so fast. He grabbed another drink. After chugging this one down too, a pleasant buzzing noise filled his head.

The blaring music started again. The booming of the bass thudded, his own heartbeat beating rhythmically. Bodies moved. Suddenly, a face appeared merely inches from him. A slender brow rose while a delicate hand slipped into his. He was entranced. The princess was much prettier up close. They spun around in a circle, the lights in the background spinning dizzily around him. A drunken stupor seemed to emit from every other person now. The music increased in tempo while they still kept spinning dizzily. Tawny hair floated around his partner while her golden amber eyes crinkled in mirth. Her cherry red lips were open in a smile and all the while, her hands were soft as sea sponges in his. They spun the night away with her calling his name…

"_Mukuro!_"

"_Mukuro!_"

"Mukuro!"

A small hand shook him awake. Blinking his eyes open blearily, he yawned and stretched with his back against the rough bark of the tree trunk he had fallen asleep with. Rubbing at his eyes, he blinked rapidly as the midafternoon sun shined brightly overhead. Slowly, a worried face materialized in front of his face against the backdrop of blurry green leaves. Large amber orange eyes blinked worriedly at him under wild tawny hair while his small delicate hand rested on the other's forehead, under cerulean blue hair. A pout settled on his red lips.

"Mou, you promised to play with me today!"

He laughed. The bright laughter startled the shorter of the two. His pout became more pronounced while two spots of red burned on his cheeks.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Kufufu, sorry. It's just that I had a very interesting dream. I'll play with you now. Come on!"

The other immediately brightened, a large smile tugging at his lips. He handed the other a large red kite. Immediately, Mukuro ran away.

"Catch me if you can Tsuna~"

"Not fair Mukuro!"

Their laughter was lost in the blue sky. In the distance, two red kites fluttered together.

* * *

The End

Sorry if it kinda confused you. But I'll let you figure it out yourself. ;) If you really need an explanation, leave a message or review and I'll get to you. Eventually. When I'm done with evil work.


End file.
